Noble Houses of Arytia
The Noble House of Arcadius: Now the Royal House of Arytia, led by the young King Cassius Arcadius, the Dark Render. There is at this time only three known members of this house, Cassius and his parents. The Noble House of Ryll: ''' Headed by the former King of Arytia, the House of Ryll holds a lot of sway in the County of Krakenau. This house has already gone far to building a noble guard. The House of Ryll chose in a council meeting to begin to build an army of guards that are loyal to the House alone. This Guard is known as the Swan Guard, due to the House’s worship of the god of artisanry. Field Marshal Sir Rydoc wishes to create a strong dynasty of heroes that will defend the Arytian Realm for eternity. '''The Noble House of Arytiss: The head of the House Arytiss has fallen upon the shoulders of Count Ghy'er Arytiss. Nobles within this house include: Count Ghy'er, High Chancellor Miirik, Baroness Vivel, and Countess Red. The House of Arytiss is highly honored in the Kingdom due to their ancestry from Ssej Arytiss, the Silent Swordsman. Also, this house has the most ties to foreign or outside nations. Also, this House has strong ties with Eldrapan to the east. 'The Noble House of Aurix: ' The head of the House of Aurix is the Baron Heshka, though he often defaults to his brother, Count Elaroth. This house is considered the smallest since there are only three other members. However, with the Count of Wyrmguard and the Baron of Aurix as a member, the house has become rather powerful. It has dedicated its power to the Dragon-god Aurix, as the members are his children. The House is protected by the Temple guard. 'The Noble House of Hewellan Hedron: ' This is the second most powerful noble house in Arytia due to its control of the major port city in the kingdom. The family has many secrets that they have kept and have learned many more. The head of the house is the famous lore mistress, Agatha Hedron. Agatha recently announced that she is the daughter of the recently risen god of prophecy, Bastian Hewellan. Because of this, the noble House of Hedron has recently begun to be known as the Noble House of Hewellan Hedron. The core family is in fact rather large. Agatha had three children and they have all had their own children, reaching to the fourth generation of the family. This house also has their own personal guard. They are called the Protectors of the Nolwe Caesorandi. This translates from Elvish to be the Protectors of the Heritage of Wisdom. The strength of the House Hedron has drawn many people to wonder if this house will rise in station as the nobility of Arytia widens. Rumor has it that the 10 year old great-grandson of Agatha Hedron, Alphonse Draken Hedron, was knighted in the county Hollowind in the Barony of Learmont.